


I Could Never Forget You

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: TJ Kippen is upset over nothing. Meanwhile, Cyrus Goodman feels left out and as though he's replaceable. Will they be able to resolve the issues between them?(I suck at descriptions but it's good I promise)
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I Could Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a lack of content recently, I've been running out of steam, so to speak. 
> 
> Anyway, I won't be on here much longer due to several writing projects I'm working on from September-my aim being to write 2 or 3 books over the next 2 years! I'm excited but doing that on top of my A Levels, having hobbies and social time too means I can't fit this in! I will be putting out more content over the next two weeks though, so stay tuned for it! ❤
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and have a great day! :)

"TJ-" 

The boy in question pouted and folded his arms. "I'm not talking to you right now." He turned his head away to drive his point home.

"Teej-" 

He placed his hand over his ears. "Not listening. Lalalalalala." 

Cyrus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's immaturity. "Come on, I did nothing wrong," he pointed out. 

TJ shook his head. "Nope. You did everything wrong." 

Was he serious right now? Surely, he couldn't be. "What do you mean?" 

The blond sniffed and put a stop to his swinging. "You know what I mean. How could you betray me like that? How dare you?" 

There was a pause. Resigned to the fact that his boyfriend of nearly three years was going to carry on being upset at him, the dark-haired boy moved across from his swing to the other boy's, sighing. "I don't get why you're upset, that's all." 

TJ shook his head, more to himself than anyone else. "Of course, YOU wouldn't, would you?" 

Raising an eyebrow, TJ's boyfriend asked him what he meant by that. He shrugged and told him it was nothing, yet he sensed from the other boy's reaction that this was far from the truth. 

"I don't understand..." Bewilderment seeped out of the smaller boy's voice.

"Marty and Jonah do," he explained bitterly, not meeting his eye. "They get why I'm so upset with you at the moment. And, unlike you, they don't invalidate my feelings about it," the green-eyed teenager added. 

Cyrus scowled. "But I'm not invalidating your feelings in the slightest." 

"Yes you are, you're making this out to not be a big deal!" 

"Because it isn't!" a frustrated Cyrus shot back, running a hand through his dark mess of hair. 

"Unplugging my game seems like a pretty big deal to me!" 

He placed a hand on the angry boy's arm. "To you, perhaps," Cyrus responded calmly, looking the guy he loved straight in the eye. "Not to me. That sort of thing is subjective at the end of the day." 

"Subjective, my foot!" TJ huffed. "You shouldn't have done it, that's all I'm saying." He stood up to leave, but Cyrus' grip on his arm was stronger than he'd anticipated, so he stayed where he was.

"Well, maybe if you spent more time with me, I wouldn't have felt the need to do so in the first place!" Cyrus yelled, teary-eyed. 

Although it was a weight off his chest, his admission stirred guilt within him. Not everything in the athlete's life revolved around him, and vice versa. Obviously. He understood as much. Really, he did. Yet, he couldn't shake off the feeling that they were beginning to drift apart from each other, with TJ spending more and more time around good-looking guys at basketball practice, or playing video games or doing motocross with those same people.

Admittedly, yes, there was an element of jealousy sprinkled in there, but last week, he'd only seen his significant other twice: once at lunch, for all of twenty minutes, if that, and once after school for no more than an hour. The rest of his time had evidently been occupied with other things, and, truth be told, it hurt. It hurt like hell.

Upon hearing this, TJ's expression softened in an instant. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Cyrus feel that way. "Underdog, I had no idea that you were feeling that way. I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel unimportant or anything. You mean the world to me, you know that?" 

He'd frozen on the spot in shock. "I do?" 

TJ nodded. "Yes, you do." 

"It hasn't felt like it recently, what with you spending so much time with your athlete friends and Marty and Jonah. I get not everything's about me, but you've pushed me to the sidelines. I felt like an afterthought: bland, boring, forgettable," Cyrus confessed, his cheeks heating up. "So, yesterday, I thought it would grab your attention, perhaps. Make you wonder what's up. But you didn't consider that at all-you just stormed out over something I deemed to be so insignificant. Yet, I didn't regret it, not at first-you were literally ignoring me in my own house. How was that supposed to make me feel, huh?" 

TJ mumbled an apology to his trainers. Cyrus asked him to speak up. 

"I said, I'm sorry for storming out. I shouldn't have done that, I know," he said. 

"Yeah, well. Maybe I shouldn't have unplugged your game. It was a little unfair of me. You didn't deserve that." 

TJ looked up, then. "No, Cy. You didn't deserve to be treated like you're insignificant, when in reality, you mean a lot to me. Basketball practice was on three times a week last week, and the week before, but everything else was under my control and I had no excuse for not seeing you. I truly am sorry." His tone was gentle and sweet as honey. 

"I thought," Cyrus articulated, his eyes brimming with tears, "that you'd gone off me. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I'm just saying." 

TJ stood up and hugged his boyfriend. "Of course not," he whispered. "I love you, Cyrus." 

"I love you too," Cyrus whispered back. "I'm so glad you didn't, I don't know, forget about me or something." 

"I could never forget you."

"Really?" 

"Really." TJ nodded in confirmation. "And I'm sorry for getting vexed at you for no reason, it was immature and uncalled for." 

"You're forgiven," the boy he loved told him, and that was all he needed to hear.

"I'll make more time for you, Underdog. I promise. I appreciate sometimes you're busy too with writing and studying and directing, along with your activism but there's nothing I love more than hanging out with you." 

"Same here," Cyrus responded, tracing TJ's face with his thumb. "I can't wait for our date weekend!" Their date weekend was coming up in a few weeks, to celebrate their third anniversary together. TJ decided what they did on the Saturday, and Cyrus on the Sunday. Needless to say, it was going to be great. 

"Neither can I!" TJ exclaimed, beaming. "I've been thinking about it a lot, brainstorming ideas for it, that sort of thing." 

"So have I!" Cyrus replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet, and as they chattered away, he marvelled over how far they'd come since they'd met, and how much their love had developed, despite their little arguments and bumps on the road along the journey. 

The best thing was, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, don't forget to leave kudos and a comment, as I really appreciate feedback! Sorry about it being so short. Have a great day and stay safe, I love you all! ❤
> 
> L x


End file.
